You are my song
by Misaki Minami
Summary: Sato Shizuka was forced to enroll to Saotome Academy to follow her mother's footsteps. All this pressure is making her hate what she used to love,music. Will he be the one to bring back her passion for music? Pairing: Ren Jinguji x OC R&R PLEASE :D 3


This is my first fanfic for Uta no Prince-sama so please bare with me ; u ;

Pairing : Ren x OC

OC Details:

Sato Shizuka, Grey narrow eyes and light brown layered chest length hair with side bangs, petite but a little taller than Haruka. She can play the cello and piano. She can also be a composer. She's not a people person type and prefers to do things alone unless it needs to be done with more people.

Class : S

Chapter 1

_Everything was cold ever since that day. I didn't want this. I didn't want to be groomed to something that I don't want to be. Father wanted me to be just like mother that passed away not long ago. Sure I love singing and playing the piano and cello… but being forced… is not the same._

"We have arrived Saotome Gakuen, Shizuka-sama" the young woman just let out a sigh and glanced outside the car window as the driver opened the door for her. She stepped out of the car and the driver took her bag for her and opened an umbrella as they headed to the headmaster's office.

While they were walking, the crowd of students were talking to one another as they were looking at the new face that they seen. Shizuka's eyes looked sideways at the crowd but didn't care at all.

After a while they finally arrived at the Headmaster's office. They knocked a few times but there was no answer. Running out of patience, Shizuka opened the door and confetti's popped out of nowhere.

"Welcome Sato Shizuka-chan~ It is a great pleasure to have such a talented woman in this academy" Saotome said with his usual goofy movements

"Saotome-san you're scaring her" said the pink haired crossdresser.

"Excuse me, I appreciate the warm welcome but I want to know what I'll be assigned for since there was nothing in my records if I'm an idol or a composer" she said with no expression at all and showed them her enrollment booklet.

"Ara… this is weird. Saotome-san why is it like this?" Ringo said and Saotome just jumped around

"You have been enrolled by your father here to be both a composer and an idol so you may choose which ever you would want" Saotome said making Shizuka clutch her fists.

"Oh yes, Ringo show Shizuka-chan to her dorm please" Saotome said

Ringo walked out together with Shizuka and her servant.

They walked in silence. Shizuka was still very angry of what her father has decided. Ringo decided to break the silence and was telling random stories to Shizuka and she would only reply "I see".

They finally arrived the dorm and all of her luggage have already been brought there and were already in place. Her piano and cello were all there. Her room had the European theme.

"I think the designer over-did it" Shizuka said seeing a fountain inside her room as well. Her room was good for around 4 people.

"Well your father was the one that asked to have this room to your liking since you liked Europe very much" Ringo said and Shizuka just facepalmed.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to come to me, I'm one of the teachers in this academy afterall" Ringo added and winked. After that Ringo and Shizuka's servant left the room.

Shizuka opened her bedroom window and let out a sigh. She decided to check if the piano and cello already got tuned after it got transported to her room in the academy. She decided to play some short pieces before heading out to check the area in order not to get lost once she starts attending classes. She started playing Nocturne #18.

Meanwhile…

Ringo was walking back to the faculty room and saw Tokiya, Ittoki, Syo and Natsuki practicing for their new songs at the quadrangle in front of the dorm and decides to approach them.

"Working hard I see"

"Ringo-sensei !" Ittoki exclaimed

"What were you doing here by the way?" Syo said

"I just came here to bring a new student to her dorm, she's quite a looker too" Ringo said and winked

"Really where is she?" Ittoki said and Tokiya smacked him on the head.

"Concentrate on practicing then we'll allow you to flirt around"

Everyone laughed then Jinguji and Masato arrived.

"Who's this new student that's quite a looker? I want to meet her" Ren said

"Seriouly Jinguji, you just got back from almost not passing Hyuuga-sensei's test and you're up to no good again." Masato said and Ren just chuckled . Suddenly they heard a piano playing and everyone listened.

"That must be her playing… It's flawless but…"

"It sounds quite sad" Masato commented

"What class is she in?" Ren asked while brushing his hand in his hair and Ringo just smiled and said "You'll know by tomorrow, oh look at the time I'll be heading out now. Good luck with your practice." Then Ringo headed to the teacher's office.

Ren looked at the opened window where the sound of the piano came from and smirked. Masato just looked at him and sighed. "Spare the new student Jinguji"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hijirikawa, I just simply think that this would be interesting" Ren said and headed to his room.

End of chapter 1

Thank you for reading! R&R please! :D

3


End file.
